Yu Gi Oh! : Duels for the Millenium Items
by DancingBladesOfDeath
Summary: This has nothing to do with the Yu Gi Oh crew. Everything is based on Yu Gi Oh. It's a whole new adventure with a new set of characters. Please R&R.
1. Enter Lex and Thomas

This is a joint story by me and my good friend, Frosty. Each episode will be done be either me or him. So you'll see the change of writing style. I will do all odds, while he will do all evens.

- - - - - - - - - -

Episode 001 ~ Enter Lex and Thomas

"All right, its my turn," Thomas said as he drew the top card from his deck. He looked at, then glanced at his cards. A brief strategy quickly materialized in his eyes, making Lex nervous. Lex had just started to get the upper hand, stopping Thomas' Summoned Skulls, ATK/2500 DEF/1200, and now had his Harpie's Brother, ATK 1800 DEF 600, out in attack mode. Thomas had 1300 life points remaining, while Lex only had 600. "Well, looks like this match is mine."

As quick as he had devised his plan, Thomas set it into action. 

"Seeing as how I still have my flipped Magician of Faith, I'll tribute her to summon, my second Summoned Skull!" Thomas sent his Magician of Faith to the graveyard, and played his Summoned Skull. He set the card face up in attack mode. Instinctively, Lex looked at his set magic or trap cards, trying to see if he could counter the summon. Unfortunately, he couldn't.

"No..." Lex mumbled, "No! I lost again!"

"Hey, look on the bright side, you did bring me down to 1300 life points," said Thomas, trying to comfort Lex.

"Dammit, Tom! You always win! I swear, I will win one day!"

"Hey, quiet down! This is a library!" Said the old librarian, which was always telling them to stay quiet. The old lady slowly made her way back to her seat, keeping one eye peeled on them.

Lex and Thomas got up from their seats, gathering their cards, and putting them back in their card holsters or cases. They put their cards and calculators inside their backpacks, and walked out of the knowledge filled room. Outside, the bright sun blinded their eyes. Lex and Thomas looked almost exactly the same, they were both about the same height, near the height of six feet, with Thomas being about an inch taller. In fact, as children, they were usually confused as brothers. Lex was built sturdy and hard, working out every day. Thomas was a little less built, but could still hold his own when pushed to the extreme. Thomas although had short dusty brown hair, while Lex had dark brown eye level hair.

They had started playing Yu Gi Oh since it was first released, becoming instant fans. And now, they had grown to master it. 

"Well, my dad should be here soon, I got to go. See ya!" Said Lex, as he waved good-bye to his friend.

"All right, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes, I want a rematch!"


	2. The Unknown Duelist

Yugioh Duels for the millennium items, Episode 2: The Unknown duelist.

  
Thomas and Lex had just arrived at the school when they were approached by a lady freshman about 5"4 with her brown hair tied up into a pony tail and wearing a skirt.   
  
"Have you guys heard a new dueler has come to this school, she beat Vargill along with attaining his Barrel Dragon," Her voice becoming a yell as she reached the end ofhersentence.  
  
The two friends exchanged curious glances then turn back to the girl. While Thomas was in deep thought about this duelist Lex passed it off a sheer luck.  
  
"Thanks Kalla, Now I have someone else I can defeat, Vargill was getting way to easy,"  
  
"That's Lex for you, determines outcomes before any information has been received he made the same mistake with me when we first met, had no idea that I was the 4th ranking duelist in the world."  
  
"Now who's bragging?" Lex interrupted.  
  
"Would you too shut up for a moment about your stupid rankings and let me talk!" Kella shouted  
  
This received some glances from near by students, although quickly dismissed. The students quickly grew accustom to the duels and had long ago lost any hopes of beating these legendary duelist.   
  
"Hey 5th place out of millions is something I'm entitled to brag about! I won many tournaments, including the Rose tournament, Not to mention placing 2nd in the Pharaoh tournament!"  
  
Kella was clearly annoyed with Lex once again listing his accomplishments, she soon stormed off. The friends thought of pursuing but quickly relinquished the thought, knowing it to be good to be out of that one path when she's mad. They heard more rumors as time passed. They decided to look for this duelist, right when they were about to ask someone to get a better description of this duelist the bell rang. The friends parted and went to their separate classes. Thomas was in a deep thought as he walked of towards the English rooms. Lex foolishly walked to his next class without a second thought about the duelist.  
  
Lex facial expression quickly changed from cheerful to horrified as he walked into his Math class to find Vargill in his seat weeping. Lex took his seat next to him in the back of the class. Many chairs crowded the classroom, the walls a bare white except for a poster covering the clocking saying Time for Math. This was due to the teachers philosophy that posters would distract the students. Lex look over to his friend, obviously their was more to this than he knew.  


"Barrel Dragon…gone," he would say methodically   
  
The expression on his face showed a deep fear. With the ring of the bell Lex decided to wait for the end of the class to try to comfort Vargill. The gray bearded teacher began his lecture, the students often look at how the light shined of his bald head as a way to fight the overwhelming boredom. By the time the bell rang half of the students had found some way to sleep without being caught, however the unlucky few who wasn't awoken by the bell were woken with a detention. Lex still looked over to the sobbing Vargill.   
  
"Don't worry I'll get your barrel Dragon back, Just cheer up," Lex said trying to get that expression of Vargill out of his head.  
  
"N..o don't…" he stuttered.  
  
"Would people stop doubting my abilities! I'm one of the top ten duelist in the world! I can get you your card back,"  
  
Before Vargill had a chance to reply Lex was gone, the rest of the day past quickly, soon the students were released. Lex searched out the duelist he had been asking about though out the school day. After a brief search he came face to face with her. She wore a long dress somewhat resembling a robe. Her brown hair reaching to her lower back. The two looked eye level at each other for a moment.  
  
"I've been expecting you, I know you've come to obtain this," She held up the Barrel Dragon.  
  
Lex began to say something but was silence as the female put her finger on his lip. He looked around to make sure that no one was watching him obeying to a command. He was contempt when all the saw was the black gravel and a few runners on the grass, to far to get a clear image of the transactions.  
  
"I will grant this favor as long as you grant mine, I wish for you and your friend Thomas to come to the millennium tournament, you will be given the Barrel Dragon and a explanation of why then, This is s secluded tournament so tell no one besides Thomas of this,"  
  
She then took out a piece of paper and wrote the address down. Confused Lex stood their for a few minutes after she had left.  
  
******  
  
"So she wants us to show up at this tournament?" Thomas asked as they were walking toward Lexs house after school.   
  
"Yeah I can't figure out why though, that look Vargill had gave me shivers, hey says here that it's being held on Saturday, hey isn't that tomorrow?"  
  
Thomas took a look at it, his finger then pointed to a abandoned building across the street. "Yeah, and according to this it's going to be held over there; something doesn't seem right,"  
  
The walked on for a bit longer each think of the possible events of the next day. Their main concern is why there would be a secret tournament in an abandoned building. Thomas ended up not going to Lexs house for a rematch, they both agree that time would be better spent fine tuning their decks.  
  
The next day approached, Thomas and Lex meet in front of the building, No cars came by the street. The street wasn't known many cars but none seemed very odd. They entered the building, as they came in their sight was engulfed by darkness. After a moment of their eyes adjusting they caught a slight light up ahead in the room, they began to walk towards it.  
  
"This is freaky Lex, you know this could be a prank of the girl,"  
  
"Wimp"  
  
  
That was all Thomas needed to hear, he advance rather quickly towards the light. As they came close they saw this source was actually a glowing human, at least in looks. After a few moments of astonishment the gaze drifted to beside her where the female duelist that lured them to this place stood.   
  
"There is no need to be afraid," Came a voice that appeared only in the minds of the people in the room  
  
The two friends strangely began to relax, as if the words has magic behind them enabling them to accept such strange occurrences.  
  
" I have summon you here because you are the only ones that can save the world, Long ago the existed the millennium items: the millennium eye, the millennium staff, the millennium scale, the millennium necklace, and the millennium puzzle. These were powerful devices, a great pharaoh name long ago used the power of the combined items to close the path to the shadow realm, thus saving the world. However he also locked the millennium items in this world, hoping to them to be seal away forever, thus the shadow realm would never be able to connect with this world. However inside the shadow realm a unknown fore existed, after a millennium he was finally strong enough to push the items back out towards this world, their evil sprits corrupting the unfortunate souls that obtain them, The top 3 duelist each posses one of these items. That is why I have brought you, one of you will be granted this,"  
  
The millennium puzzle suddenly appeared floating in the air. The boys tried to look at each other for answers but could not even see past their own nose.  
  
" I will explain more later, first you must be tested, Lex you will now duel against a mystic guardian, Celsial!"  
  
Within a second Lex was standing on one side of a high tech dueling field, on the opposing side stood Celsial the girl who lured them here. Each platform showed the current life points of the duelist, 8000/8000.  
  
"Now the duel will begin, the fate of this world is a stake!"  
  
  



	3. The Forbidden One

Episode 003 ~ The Forbidden One

The platforms were strange and unorthodox to both Lex and Thomas. Both of them had heard the rumors of these hi tech dueling fields, but had never actually seen them. Thomas could see the nervousness and uneasiness in Lex. 

"The dueling field is no strange thing. All the rules are the same. The only difference is the holographic features. Don't worry, all will be explained during the duel," said Celsial.

"All right, lets get this started," Lex shuffled his deck thoroughly, then placed his deck in its respective place.

"Ok, I'll start it off, since your just getting familiarized with this new dueling field," said the brown eyed girl as she drew her top six cards. She studied them for a while, and then, seeming to make up her mind, she went into action.

"For my first turn I set this card in defense mode!" She yelled from across the field, making sure her opponent could hear her. As soon as she placed it down, a huge image of a card in a horizontal position appeared on her side of the holo field. "And I declare the end of my turn."

"Hmm, defense mode huh?" Lex said as he drew the top card from his deck, "Then I'll attack with my Harpie's Brother!"(ATK/1800 DEF/600) Lex picked a card from his hand, and placed it on his field. Lex watched as the image inducers began to glow. In seconds, his own card had come alive. The winged creature had a long red claw-like weapon attached to his right arm, giving him incredible strength. A flock of wild brown hair along with a red mask covered his face, giving it a mysterious but ominous look. Attached to his back, two long brown wings with red tips flapped rhythmically, keeping him afloat.

Lex looked at his creature, amazed at how life-like it looked. It breathed, tensed, moved, everything. Lex looked at his opponent, trying to see at how amazed she looked at seeing such a strong creature. But all she was doing was staring at him, as if nothing had happened.

"All right, Harpie's Brother, attack her creature!" Commanded Alex. As if on cue, the flapping winged beast dove forward, its long attached red claw coming in strong. Before the Harpie arrived, the image of the creature appeared, and then shattered into a million pieces as the red claw slashed it in half.

"Look's like you've attacked my Sangan! Giving me the chance to search for a creature in my deck with an attack of 1500 or less. And I choose," Celsial scrambled through her deck, "The Left Arm of the Forbidden One!"

"What!? That's ridiculous! There's only two sets of the Forbidden One, you can't possibly have a complete set!" Exclaimed Lex.

Thomas was amazed as well. He had never thought he would meet anyone with Exodia, but here he was, looking at one right in the eyes. Thomas looked over at the glowing human, who only watched in complete silence. He had so many questions, but the fear of speaking to a glowing human kept him quiet. 

"Now you know I have one piece of the Forbidden One. But who know how many I have in my hand," taunted Celsial.

__

Damn! She's right. She's got a huge advantage over me! Thought Lex, as he watched the brown haired girl draw a card.

"This turn, I'll activate my magic card, Pot of Greed! This card allows me to draw two more cards from my deck!" Celsial placed the card in her Magic and Trap card zone, letting its effect take place. On the field, a huge green and blue pot with an evil looking smile, and red eyes appeared. Its laugh echoing around the darkened room. As soon as the large pot disappeared, Celsial drew two more cards from her deck, and smirked.

__

Oh no! She probably got another piece!

"All right, I'll end my turn by placing this next card in defense mode!"

Ending her turn, Lex began his. He drew a card.

"Let's see. If your really playing with Exodia, then I can't let you get all five pieces in time. So, I'll have to take you out quick and painful. First, I play Tribute to the Doomed! Discarding one my cards from my hand, to destroy any creature on the field. And that creature will be your face down creature!" Lex placed his Tribute to the Doomed on his magic card zone, in the mean time, he discarded one of his cards from his hand to the graveyard. On the field, strange things were happening. Out of nowhere, a large mummy walked over to the face down card, forcing it to flip over.

"Well, you've chosen wisely. You've flipped my Witch of the Black Forest," replied Celsial.

The mummy grasped the young black witch, embalming her in bandages with incredible speed. With one last tug, the witch was shattered in pieces, just like the creature before her.

"And, because my Witch of the Black Forest has been sent to the graveyard, I am once again allowed to search my deck, but this time, for a creature with a defense of 1500 or less. And guess what I choose," she searched through her deck, then finally satisfied, pulled a card out, "that's right, I choose, the Right Arm of the Forbidden One!"

__

Urg! I knew it! Oh well, I had planned for this, thought Alex, as he prepared for his next move.

"I'm fine with that, for now. But I will deal damage this turn. Since you have no monsters to protect your life points, and you have no magic or trap cards on the field, your wide open!" Yelled Lex. Celsial winced at her predicament. She didn't expect for her opponent to be so wise. She knew well about his ranking, but that meant nothing to her. For all she knew, he probably cheated. But she saw her miscalculation now.

"Next, I'll summon Harpie Lady!(ATK/1300 DEF/1400)" On the field, a beautiful but deadly half-female half-bird appeared. It had bird like claws and feet, along with a mane of red hair. Attached to its back were two blue wings, flapping just like her brother. "For my next brilliant move, I'll use Elegant Egotist, allowing me to search my deck for another Harpie Lady and summon it the field!" It was Lex' turn to search for a card. As soon as he spotted his second Harpie, he placed it in face up attack on the field. "Now my Harpie's... Attack!!"

The three bird/humans moved in unison. The attack almost looked synchronized. The Harpie Ladies raked with their claws, while the Harpie's Brother slashed with its attached weapon. After the attack, Celsial's life points dramatically decreased. Her life points dropped from 8000 to 3600.

"Ha, I knew I could win!"

"Your getting way ahead of yourself," said Lex' opponent as she drew a card. She sighed in relief as she quickly activated it, "I play Swords of Revealing Light! Stopping your creatures from attacking for three turns!" On the field, three large white swords slashed down from above, encircling all three Harpie's.

"If you think a couple of flashy swords will stop me, your sadly mistaken! Three turns it is, I'll beat you in three turns!"


	4. Exodia's Wrath

Yu Gi Oh!: Duels for the Millennium Items, Episode 4: Exodias Wrath  
  
I think I may have got her a little uneasy, but what do I have in my deck that can defeat her, defeat Exodia?   
  
" I will lay one card face down in my magic and trap section, I also switch my harpie ladys to defense mode ending my turn,"  
  
The girl just watched with a bored expression on her face, with only two sets out no one expected and exodia deck and no one was prepared to combat it. Thomas was thinking, he knew Lexs deck well and could not think of a way he could get out of this predicament.  
  
"For my turn I will summon the Mystic Tomato 1400/1100, then I will activate my magic card, Painful Choice allowing me to take five cards from my deck and having you pick the one that will go into my hand, also I set a card in my magic and trap section,"   
  
She quickly got out the 5 cards: The Left Leg of the Forbidden One, The Right Leg of the Forbidden One, Goblin Attack Force, Raigeki, Beast of Talwar.  
  
Huh two pieces of Exodia? But they need to be in you hand to use Exodia... why would she put two pieces with the five, she must plan to monster reborn one then use Hane-Hane! So I just have to chose one of the cards that isn't part of Exodia.  
  
Thomas was watching this. Soon he figure out the plan behind this. He tired to shout out but found he couldn't open his mouth.  
  
This is your friends' duel you may not help him.  
  
Thomas quickly realized that the glowing figure was responsible. He gave up the struggle and watched the duel hoping that Lex figured it out.  
  
"With your swords protection you have time to recover from a single piece in your graveyard but not two, so I chose Goblin Attack Force!"  
  
Thomas sighed in disapproval but nothing was heard. Thomas wore a cocky smile on his face. He looked over to his opponent who also donned a smile.  
  
"It's over, I won, Mystic Tomato attack harpies brother!"  
  
Huh but she'll lose her creature, wait battle damage, she'll have some way to get Hane-Hane if it dies!  
  
As the tomato was doing a dive towards the harpie brother Lex held out his hand.   
"Not so fast, I activate my trap card Mirror Force!"  
  
The tomato shattered as soon as it hit the barrier that now protect the harpie brother. Lex let out a laugh at his opponent.  
  
'Delays delays delays! I'm going to beat you sooner or later so stop stalling!"  
  
Lex just stood there enjoying the sight. Thomas still new that Lex was very close to losing, if only he could help him.  
  
"Since yours swords are still active for this turn I'll just lay one card in my magic and trap section and end my turn,"  
  
When Lexs opponent drew her card a wide smile engulfed her face. Thomas knew that the end was near for Lex, while Lex though he was about to win.  
  
"I'll summon Goblin Attack Force! 2300/0,"  
  
Once again Lex put his hand towards his opponent. He flipped he face down card up revealing the trap hole card. As soon as it was brought into the field the trio of green goblins shattered.  
  
Yes she won't have any creatures left to defend her life points, I've won!  
  
Once again he caught his opponent smiling.  
  
"You gave away your only edge, for I might have been more careful if you still had a card in you magic in trap. But now I've won, I use the monster reborn card to summon Mystic Tomato!"   
  
Once again the creepy smiling tomato appeared on the field.  
  
"Attack Harpies Brother Mystic Tomato!" She yelled.  
  
This time the mystic tomato made contact, and was slashed down by harpies brother. Her life points dropped once again going from 3600 to 3200.  
  
"Mystic tomatoes affect allows me to retrieve one dark monster onto the field with and attack power of 1500 or less, and the card I chose is Sangan!"  
  
"You Sangan is useless now that a piece of Exodia is in your graveyard,"  
  
"Just shut up and let me defeat you, sense it's still is my battle phase Sangan attack Harpie Brother!"  
  
The little three eyed furball launched itself at Lexs Harpies brother once again being slashed into many tiny pieces.  
  
"Now with Sangan I will retrieve Exodias' head! And to finish this duel I will use the trap card I set earlier, Backup Solider!"  
  
She returned both pieces of Exodia to her hand an instantly the only thing viewable was a green circle floating in the air, Piece by piece Exodia emerged from the circle, he created a blinding flash of light and a scream was heard from Lex. Then Exodia was gone.   
  
After Thomas recovered he saw Lex unconscious on the floor. He ran over to him and tried to wake him up.  
  
Let your friend rest, if he couldn't beat exodia he can't save the world.  
  
" I don't care if he couldn't beat Exodia, why did you do this to him?!"  
  
Exodia was forbidden because of his incredible power, it was that power that did this to your friend not I  
  
Thomas angrily looked at the figure, he thought about attacking it but quickly decided against it.  
  
Your friend will recover but now it's time for your test, you are the only one left who has the potential to save the world. Look over there to your opponent.  
  
Thomas eyes went to the direction of the figures will, he saw the same opponent that Lex had faced but she was surrounded by a blue glow. Within moments it consumed her. Thomas watched, amazed. When the blue flames were gone he stood on a dueling field on the opposite side set at dark skinned fairy.  
  
This duel will be harder than the duel you friend face so be cautious, you are the only hope left for this planet.  
  
The first person was randomly selected by a device inside the dueling platform. The fairy   
was selected to go first. With the darkened room Thomas couldn't distinguish the facial expression of the dark skinned opponent. All that could be seen was the dueling field which emitted a blue glow of tiles.  
  
"I summon the mystic tomato 1400/1100," The fairy hissed  
  
Once again the tomato appeared, it's tongue sticking out of it's odd shape face. Thomas looked to his hand, he wasn't sure what type of deck he was facing, so he decided to go with his usual strategy against unknown decks.  
  
"For my turn I summon Muka Muka, his initial attack is only 600 but his attack increase by 300 for each card in my hand to have a attack power of 2100 and defense of 1800, now Muka Muka attack!'  
  
The rock creature at first appeared to be now more than two feet in width and height, but with a loud hiss erupting from its back it grew tenfold. It crawled over to the Mystic Tomato and clamped it's round claw against the creature, breaking into millions of pieces. The fairies life points dropped from 8000 to 7300  
  
"With the effect of Mystic Tomato I summon Witch's Apprentice who's effect increase dark monsters by 500 points, also raise herself, 1050/500"  
  
A girl dress in blue with red hair holding a broom stick along with two wings attached to her back appeared on the field. Thomas decided to keep his cards in his hand to keep Muka Mukas attack high. Thomas heard a chuckle from his opponent as she drew her card.  
  
"Now I'll summon a second Mystic Tomato in attack mode, and have it launch itself at your Muka Muka,"  
  
The tomato soon designated in the claws of the defender. Thomas had already figure out his opponents plan and couldn't think of a way to stop it with his current hand. He hope that the next card he drew would help him. Her life points dropped from 7300 to 6800  
  
"With the effect once again activated I will summon a second Witch's Apprentice, 1550/500"  
  
"For all your efforts you still come up short of my Muka Muka power," Thomas said still retaining an edge in this duel.  
  
"I play the field card Mystic Plasma Zone to further increase dark monsters attack power by 500 points, I also decrease their defense points by 400, I also lay one card in my magic and trap section and end my turn,"  
  
Thomas viewed his card, his Muka Muka was now at 2400/2100, he glanced at where the card hovered above the blue glowing square. He decide that he must attack, he couldn't let the Witches get powered up anymore.  
  
"Muka Muka attack the witch on the left,"  
  
The rock shaped creature began to crawl towards the apprentice.   
  
"I'll activate my trap card reinforcements to increase the attack of my apprentice by 500 points for this turn, 2550/100"  
  
As the rock approached the apprentice a group of about five soldiers appeared in front of her, Muka Muka shattered as it came in contact with the creatures. Thomas life points drop from 8000 to 7850.  
  
Urg I should saw that coming, she has all those dark monsters pumped up, wait not just her dark monster get that effect, mine get it as well.  
  
"Sense I have yet to summon a creature I will summon Sangan who also gets the same bonuses as your dark monsters, 2500/200, I also set a card in my magic and trap section ending my turn,"  
  
"Your Sangan does get the benefits from my cards, but all I have to do is summon a card with an attack higher than it, And sense I don't want my witch's destroyed by mirror force when I attack I'll switch them to defense mode and I summon Witch of the Black Forest, 2600/800, Attack!"  
  
Huh how'd she know the card I put down was mirror force, this no real point in playing it now I'll just have to trust in my deck.  
  
The blacked robed witch never even approached the Three eyed furball, rather she floated up in the air, a blue glow surrounded her purple hair, As soon as the glow went away Sangan imploded. Thomas life points drop another 100 to 7750.  
  
" Sense Sangan has been sent to the graveyard I get to look for one card in my deck with and attack of 1500 or less, and I chose Time Wizard!'  
  
If I get it right I'm sure she'll won't be able to recover, but if I get it wrong I'm wide open.  
  
" I summon the Time Wizard, and I'll use it effect, Heads!"  
  
A virtual coin spun in the middle of the dark and stormy field, After a few seconds which seemed to be much more to Thomas the coin finally landed. It revealed tails. The time wizard was no more and Thomas life points drop by 250, to 7500.  
  
"To get rid of Mirror force I will use my heavy storm card, Then switch my creatures to attack mode, I will attack your life points directly with all of them, 1550/500 1550/500 2100/1200"  
  
As Mirror Force was sent to the graveyard the field returned to it's blue glow. Thomas life points dropped rapidly from 7500 to 2300. Although Thomas had been at lower life than this before it had never occured with his opponents life point so high. He closed his eyes while taking a deep breath, he drew his card.  
  
I have the heart to win, I must win  
  
He opened his eyes and the card was revealed. He thought quickly as he drew the card. A desperate plan entered his mind.  
  
" I activate Monster Reborn to retrieve my Time Wizard, this time I'll call tails!"  
  
Once again a virtual coin spun, this time it landed in Thomas favor. A portal appeared around the fairies monsters and consumed them, then the portal and the monsters were gone.  
  
"With witches effect I retrieve the Cannon Soldier,"  
  
" Now I will attack with my Time Wizard, 500/400"  
  
The fairies life points dropped from 6800 to 6300. Thomas didn't like leaving his time Wizard open but he didn't have much of a choice.  
  
"For My turn I will summon Cannon Soldier, And have him attack you Time Wizard, the he launch himself at you life points,"  
  
The purple coated machine appeared on the field. It was shaped like a human but made out of parts, a small cannon was at the top of it, it use this to blast the Time Wizard, then the Cannon Soldier imploded cause another 500 damage to Thomas life points which was now at a mere 600.  
  
"For my turn I will summon Gearfried the Iron Knight,1800/1600, attack!"  
  
The heavily clad knight appeared on the field and began a charge at the opponent. Her life points dropped to 4500.   
  
"I'll admit you last much longer than I expect, and though your knight Is strong, it wont be left to defend you pitiful life points for long, I summon La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp,1800/1000 and have him attack your Gearfried,"  
  
The muscular green creature broke into millions of pieces just like it's opponent. Thomas looked at his hand, he tried to find a way out of this predicament. Once again he found that he must trust in his deck. Once again he closed his eyes as he drew the card. He open his eyes and a smile formed on his face.  
  
"I'll play Swords of Revealing Light, along with setting a monster face down."  
  
"Your Hane-Hane is a wise choice, I activate my card Tribute to the Doomed to get rid of it, discard my Curse of Dragon, Ending my turn"  
  
Thomas quickly realized that she didn't put down a creature. He did notice the card in her magic and trap, and trusted his deck to deliver.  
  
"I play Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying your face down card,"  
  
A lighting bolt shattered the card, which ended up being Magic Jammer. Thomas consider for a moment the decided that he must attack while he can.  
  
" I summon Aqua Madoor,1200/2000, Attack!'  
  
A person wearing a painted mask covering the face appeared on the field. It wore a unique green robe. It also had long blue hair and extremely long red nails. The dark fairies life points dropped from 4500 to 3300.  
  
"I set one card face down in my magic and trap and I set a creature,"  
  
Thomas drew a card and realized his must inflict as much damage possible. He knew that allowing his opponent time to act could spell his doom.  
  
" I activate Tribute to the Doomed discarding my Muka Muka to destroy you face down creature,"  
  
Once again a Large mummy appeared on the field, exterminating what turned out to be a Mystic Tomato. He must summon a creature to decrease her life points.  
  
" I play Heavy storm, Then I summon my second Aqua Madoor, both of them attack!"  
  
The heavy storm ended up getting rid of a trap hole. The Thomas watched with a smile at the dropping life points which now showed 900.  
  
"Finally I've been waiting for you to get rid of those swords, because now I May attack with this creature, Jinzo #7 and equip him with Sword of Dark Destruction,900/200, now with it's effect I attack you life points directly!'  
  
The Fairly believed she won this match. Thomas however thought the opposite.   
  
" I discard Kuriboh in order to reduce that damage to 0, now on my turn I tribute a Aqua to Summon my Summon Skull, destroy! "  
  
Thomas smiled as he watched her life points reach 0, Suddenly he was in a blue glowing room. Lex although weary was beside him.  
  
"Congratulations, you have passed the first test. However many more lie ahead, with them though this shall aid you,"   
  
This time they view the glowing figures moving lips. As if from nowhere a golden puzzle appeared in her hand.   
  
"This Is called the Millennium Puzzle, It's said that the great pharaohs spirit exists inside of it, however only the chosen one can communicate with it, it will first happen at only times of great need. When the bond is greater it will be easier to communicate and access the powers of the puzzle. You must go and compete in the real Millennium tournament that will be held at this location."  
  
A envelope appeared in both their hands. They were to shocked to say anything. Thomas now wore the Puzzle around his neck.  
  
"Both of you must go, with the puzzle you'll be able to battle in the shadow realm and reclaim the other items, if you lose the world will be no more than darkness, I can only wish you good luck. Here I believed you must return this to your friend,"  
  
Barrel Dragon appeared in front of Lex. However returning it was the least of his worries right now.  



End file.
